Fallout 76 random encounters
While traveling throughout Appalachia, the player character can experience some random encounters. Object encounters Backwoodsman: Get Off My Lawn Brotherhood Caravan Associated with the note Brotherhood requisition order. Satellite Crash with Robots Protectrons guard a crashed satellite, which contains an assortment of robotic themed junk items. Crashed Vertibird A crashed vertibird, with a variety of junk, healables and weapons. Crashed Vertibird with Feral Ghoul Crew Dead and Dismembered Find Ford, holding a holotape, with a duffel bag nearby. Dead Miner Find a dead Hornwright miner. He has a safe key on him. Deathclaw vs Merchant Caravan Destroyed Survivor Camp Free States Loner Find Kora's corpse. Fujiniya Intelligence Base scientist corpse Find a PRC scientist, holding the We have failed holotape. Fresh Grave The player character will come across a fresh grave with a headstone guarded by feral ghouls. The grave will contain random junk or apparel items. Glowing Radroaches Location Revealed * Pumpkin house - Location is revealed after finding the holotape Appalachia landmarks - Pumpkin house on a trick-or-treater. * The Rusty Pick - Location is revealed after finding the note Honky tonk flyer on a Greaser corpse. * Prickett's Fort - Location is revealed after finding the holotape Appalachia landmarks - Prickett's Fort on a Civil War reenactor. * Philippi Battlefield Cemetery- Location is revealed after finding the holotape Appalachia landmarks - Philippi's Cemetery battlefield on a Civil War reenactor. * Hawke's Refuge - Location is revealed after finding the Note from Brianna Hawke and Plan: Skiing outfit on a raider corpse. Lone Traveler A dead lone traveler with a random rifle and a duffle bag with food/water aid items, in addition to a weapon and binoculars. Merchant Killed by Ghouls Merchant carries the note Volunteers needed!. Merchant Killed by Scorched Mistress of Mystery Corpse MTR - Seismic Activity Personal Meltdown RE Pitcher Plant Patch Raider. Trap Scorchbeast Leavings Suitcase Mystery Satellite Crash A couple of protectrons patrol the site of a crashed satellite, which contains robotic junk items such as copper tubes and military-grade circuit boards. Survivor Camp vs Supermutants One encounters a dead civilian near a tent, surrounded by a couple of super mutants. Undetonated Ordnance The player character may come across an undetonated bomb sitting in a pile of debris. Interacting with the bomb will give them the option of cutting a red wire, blue wire, or green wire to defuse it. Cutting the wrong wire will cause the bomb to subsequently begin beeping and explode, similar to an exploding vehicle in size. Cutting the right wire will defuse the bomb and allow the player character to collect scrap from the device. If the bomb is successfully defused it will beep only once. The bomb can then be looted of crystal shards, fiber optics bundles, nuclear waste, copper, and steel scrap. The appropriate wire to cut changes for each encounter. Wendigo Versus Dead Caravan Two wendigos patrol the perimeter of dead merchants and pack brahmin, in addition to minor loot. Wrecked Tank with Robots The abandoned wreck of a tank. There are the skeletons of two soldiers by it and three ammo boxes. It is guarded by two Mister Gutsies and an assaultron. Wrecked Vertibird to Loot Scene encounters Autominers Digging Three auto-miner protectrons dig into the ground with their drill hands, ignoring the player character and focusing on mineral extraction. Berkeley Springs Eyebot Brahmin Wrangler Involves meeting with a Mister Handy, Mr Herder, and three brahmin: Mindy, Mertle and Matilda. Grants 50 XP Conflicted Robot Crashed Plane Location found by listening to holotape Scope out the crash, held by a Scorched believer. Critter Tracking Encounter with Miss Nanny Rachel. She will ask the player character if they have a recon scope on a given firearm. Equipping the recon scoped weapon will enable the encounter to continue. Rachel will then ask the player character to "mark" one type of randomized critters (such as chickens or opossums) with the recon scope's aiming feature. Once all the critters have been marked, Rachel will thank the player character and reward them with a random weapon mod. Dead Cultists Associated with the notes Cultist's invitation and Cultist's reply. Dead Brahmin Herd Five dead brahmin within proximity, with the associated items on death. Dead Responder The player character will come across the corpse of a dead Responder, possibly beside a duffle bag containing materials. The Volunteers needed! note will be either on their person or in the duffle bag. Disabled Protectron Associated with the Responder protectron config tape. Grants 250 XP Escaped Inmate The corpse of a man wearing a straight jacket. His corpse contains crazed ramblings, a radbear, and a table spoon. Follow the Trail Free Samples - General's Steak House One meets the General's Steak House protectron, advertising for The General's Steakhouse. Free Samples - Wavy Willards One meets the Wavy Willard bot randomly in Appalachia, advertising for the Wavy Willard's Water Park. Glowing Deathclaw vs Glowing One Lewisburg Ad Eyebot Liberator Attack Mama's Rage Involves a baby mega sloth. Mannequin Friends The player character will come across four mannequins with flower vases underneath them and a green chest containing various items. The paper note, Not sorry, will be in the chest. Military Recruitment A Recruiter Gutsy offers to join the United States Armed Forces and go to Camp McClintock. Morse Code Eyebot A Responder eyebot is seen hovering along transmitting a message in Morse code. The message reads "Reconnaissance of designated location recommended. Stand by to receive coordinates. Tactical assessment. Possible situation developing." If followed, it will simply repeat the same message as it continues onward, sometimes doubling back on its path and repeat its patrol until the area is left. Sometimes, a non-hostile scorchbeast will be flying overhead, thus reason for the eyebot to maintain its quiet Morse code transmission to avoid alerting the scorchbeast to its presence as the scorchbeast might be reason for the Morse code message. Note to Dungeon Nuked: Frenzied Robots Nuked: Protectron Ghoul Defense Paranoid robot about to explode A Mister Handy cries piteously for help. If it is interacted with, it will explain that it is on the verge of a malfunction that could cause it to explode. The Mister Handy pleads with the player character to repair it, and collapses into a heap on the ground. Fixing the robot requires two pieces of steel, one piece of copper and one military-grade circuit board; the reward is a weapon mod. Prizewinner - Mr. Handy delivers a player a prize The player character will occasionally be approached by a Mister Handy called Mr Prize-bot, that claims the player character has won a prize from the Great Appalachian Sweeptakes, and will give them random items or the G.A.S. prize certificate. Random Air Drop A random encounter of a supply drop as if requested from a relay tower. Contains random aid items and a weapon. Responder Courier The player character can find a dead courier for the Responders dressed as a postman. They will be holding random items and the Casualty report: Flatwoods note. Revenge For a Settler Associated with the holotape Last words. Grants 250 XP Sad Moleminer Save the Animals A Mr. Handy called Mr Veterinarian will be leading three stray cats while calling for help because the world has gone mad and their lives are in danger. It requests that whoever is in earshot help it get the cats to the Wixon homestead. Scorchbeast Attack Scorchbeast Droppings The player character may find several bloatflies hovering about Scorchbeast guano piles that contain various items. Scorchbeast Flyover Scorched Statues Story Time with Miss Nanny The player character may occasionally find a Miss Nanny in the wilderness of Appalachia that will randomly tell one of 6 children's stories about either: Cinderella, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Jack and the Beanstalk, Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs or Hansel and Gretel. Waiting and listening to her entire story will reward some random aid items. Supermutant Defectors Tameable animal The player character may occasionally find a single animal wandering the wastes. These base animals can be tamed with Animal Friend or Wasteland Whisperer. Once tamed said animals will head to the camp and act as a guard taking up 10% of the camp budget. List of possible animals: Yao guai, radtoad, radstag, deathclaw, snallygaster, mongrel, mega sloth, chicken, brahmin, wolf, dog mirelurk hunter, mirelurk king. Treasure Hunter A dead treasure hunter with a random treasure map, two boiled water and a machete. Tyler County Fair Traveling Barker Involves meeting with a Mister Handy, Mr. Barker. Uncanny Caverns Free Pass Winner Find Willie with a box of Blamco Brand Mac and Cheese and The Golden Holotape. Reference towards Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Valley Galleria Eyebot Vertibird Sweep Watoga Patrols Wendigo Returning to Cave Wise Mothman! A non-hostile mothman with purple eyes roams the area and is non-essential. Wolves and Dead Brahmin 2 Mr. Handies talking back and forth in endless loop Ms. Nanny Mia and Mr. Handy Vlad are encountered by the player character, asking each other random questions and answering with random responses. * See RE_SceneSM02_NannyMia.txt and RE_SceneSM02_HandyVlad.txt for dialogue. Travel encounters Bug Swarm! Damaged Autominer Dog Fight! Eyebot Evangelist Involves a wandering eyebot, Preacher Levenson, inviting one to go to Haven Church to repent. Eyebot Pied Piper A non-hostile eyebot followed by five non-hostile radrats, playing what can be heard as The British Grenadiers on flute. Free Roaming Gutsy One encounters the Free States Gutsy who will give the player character the note The Free States. Handy Walker While traveling the roads, the player character will encounter a Mister Handy walking four mongrels. The mongrels will be hostile to the player character. The Mister Handy has no reaction to the mongrels being killed. Morse Code Eyebot A Responder eyebot is seen hovering along transmitting a message in Morse code. The message reads "Reconnaissance of designated location recommended. Stand by to receive coordinates. Tactical assessment. Possible situation developing." If followed, it will simply repeat the same message as it continues onward, sometimes doubling back on its path and repeat its patrol until the area is left. Sometimes, a non-hostile scorchbeast will be flying overhead, thus reason for the eyebot to maintain its quiet Morse code transmission to avoid alerting the scorchbeast to its presence as the scorchbeast might be reason for the Morse code message. Mothman! A mothman may either stalk and/or attack the player character. A regular mothman may disappear if approached by the player character, leaving with a flash of light. A stalking mothman may attack and escape shortly after. A vengeful mothman will attack the player character without retreating afterwards, and chase after them if the player character attempts to escape. Responders Eyebot A Responders eyebot patrols the area, on forest watch patrol. Interaction results in two outcomes upon being scanned by the eyebot. If the player character is not wearing a Responder outfit, the eyebot will decline access to the forest watch program and further comment. However, if the player character is wearing a Responder outfit, the eyebot will comment on the forest watch program and any possible threats within the area. Usually with the eyebot ending dialogue with no threats found and wishing the player character well. Scorched Patrol The player character came come across a group of Scorched roaming The Forest. One of them will be carrying a Responder's note in their inventory. Sentry Bot Patrol One encounters a sentry bot patrol. Super Mutant Patrol Five super mutants patrol the area, often in single file lines. Wandering Responder Protectron Merchant The player character may occasionally find a wandering Vendor bot Responder traveling through a region of the Forest, partied up alongside a pair of eyebots and a pack brahmin. They can potentially sell a variety of outfits and plans that cannot be found anywhere else. Wendigo By Night As dusk approaches in-game, the player character may suddenly be attacked by a wendigo. Wild Appalachia encounters Bandit Bot A seemingly innocent Mister Handy will ask the player for help, and then accost the player character, informing them to drop an item of value or the robot will attack. Dropping an item of meager value, such as junk, will pacify the robot. The robot will then inform the player character to leave. Refusing to either drop junk or leave will make the now named Mr. Bandit to turn hostile and attack. Destroying the mister handy will allow the player character to loot the junk given to the robot just beforehand. Brahmin Quill Attack A dead brahmin with spoiled meat, three mysterious quills, and brahmin hide that can be looted. Dead Brahmin Two dead brahmin corpses surround a sheepsquatch "nest" while a sheepsquatch howl can be heard in proximity to the encounter. Insult Bot An insult bot protectron moves towards the player character, informing the player character to wait, then insulting the player character from a variety of insults tailored towards the resident in mind. Upon the verbal insult being delivered, a note appears in the player character's inventory and the protectron thanks the player character for participating. Lemonade Stand Involves an encounter with Mr. Squeeze, a mister handy robot with yellow coloration. Can appear with or without a lemonade stand. Raider's Last Laugh Randomly found on a raider corpse, has the Dead raider's note on him. Sleeping Sheepsquatch A sheepsquatch sleeping in its nest. When approached, it will leap up and attack the player. Super Mutant Massacre Five dead super mutants carrying mysterious quills are accompanied by one alive, and injured, super mutant who is non-hostile, mourning his dead comrades from a sheepsquatch attack. Notes * Some encounters are restricted to certain areas. For example, the abandoned raider power armor object encounter is restricted to the Savage Divide region. Gallery Mappalachia Assault encounters.jpg|Assault encounters Category:Fallout 76 random encounters ru:Случайные встречи Fallout 76 uk:Випадкові зустрічі Fallout 76